


The Spy and the Gryffindor

by TheSnapeWeCanDreamOf (TheGuardian219)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Dennis Creevey needs to be protected, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Help Them all, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Snape whump, Snape's cover is blown, Torture, Voldemort is cruel, but not really, it's basically a game of chess for Voldie and Dumbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardian219/pseuds/TheSnapeWeCanDreamOf
Summary: A trip to Diagon Alley brings disaster as Dennis Creevey gets abducted by Death Eaters. Severus Snape blows his cover in an attempt to get him out. Voldemort tries to recruit young followers as he tortures Snape just outside of the wards.One question was in everybody's mind: Why wasn't Dumbledore doing anything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is on the brink of another apocalypse and I decided to move some of my work elsewhere just in case. BTW, let's just pretend that the wards work like this, just go along with it.

When Dennis went to Hogsmeade without his brother to buy some sweets to owl his parents, he never thought that this would happen. When he wanted some moment alone and just take in the scene of Diagon Alley filled with so many magical folks, he never thought some of them had sinister ideas. When he was petrified, and a sack was pulled over his head, he was hoping it was just his classmates playing horrible prank on him.

He never expected to be kidnapped by Death Eaters. He never knew he could feel so much fear. He was thrown to another Death Eater and nearly fell on his nose.

He saw a face and his heartbeat quickened. It was professor Snape! Dennis was sure he’d be rescued by then. But then the professor cursed him, the professor chained him to the wall, took his wand and smirked as he did during potions class. Dennis shivered as the potions master of Hogwarts put on a glinting mask, he hadn’t noticed the robes earlier, Death Eater robes reminiscent of the robes he has seen in the Prophet.

It was true then, Snape really was a Death Eater. Dennis has stumbled on a few articles about the first war and how Snape escaped Azkaban when he was claimed as a spy for Dumbledore. Dennis wondered if this was just a ruse. That maybe Snape needed to maintain his cover, and that Dennis would be rescued later when the professor’s position as a spy wasn’t at risk.

But then Death Eaters came and taunted him, mocking his muggle blood. Then they hit him, kicked him. Cursed him. Dennis was in tears as the cruciatus licked his battered body. How could anyone cast that curse? They were all wearing masks and he wondered if Snape was part of the group who beat him. Was he wrong? Did Snape fool Dumbledore, was he really a dark wizard? Dennis had his fair share of awful muggle teachers and none of them compared to Snape, but Snape no matter how horrible as a professor surely isn’t capable of all this pain?

Dennis continued to believe in the professor because what else could he believe in? He doesn’t know how much time has passed. He hears whispers about some ritual, he hears arguments about the possibility of something, but he was too hungry, and his body hurt so much. He broke his arm once, after falling from a tree. He wondered if both his arms are broken and if his ribs are cracked or just bruised. Madam Pomfrey would have to feed him so much skelegrow once he’s back in Hogwarts.

Back in Hogwarts with his brother, back to his friends, back somewhere safe, where it doesn’t hurt. His tears cloud his vision.

Someone quickly rolled him over and he winced.

“Come now, Mr. Creevey. Here I thought you were a brave Gryffindor.” He knew that voice. He opened his eyes.

“Stay awake, boy. And keep your mouth shut.” Snape pushed something hard into his robes and Dennis was relieved to see it was his wand. It was kept in place by his trousers. He must make sure he doesn’t fall on it and snap it. “Drink this.” He drank the potion despite how horrible it tasted, and he sighed as the pain went away for a while.

His binds were removed, and he was picked up by his professor. He never thought he’d be so happy to be in Snape’s presence, much less in Snape’s arms.

But he felt safe. It would do for now.

But then they stopped, and Dennis was nearly thrown from Snape’s grasp.

He had his answers then. The Death Eaters called Snape a traitor and Dennis felt guilt for every time he thought his professor a dark wizard. Dennis felt shame as he recalled the rumors he heard and spread against Snape as his professor writhed on the floor as he was cursed over and over with the cruciatus. Dennis felt tears in his eyes when his professor was thrown in the cell with him and recalled the horrible moments, he wished Snape to be ill, so Potions would be cancelled.

It continued for what seemed were years but could have been mere days. The Death Eaters barely paid him attention when the traitor to their cause was in the same cell as boring Creevey.

He still heard whispers though.

He heard excited whispering, plans that would supposedly bring Dumbledore to his knees. Plans to recruit more followers for their Dark Lord.

He heard arguments that maybe they should remove some limbs from the hostages to make things more dramatic. Dennis thanked every deity he knew when a voice would deny it and say they had more class than common thugs, Dennis cursed them and yet rejoiced, and he felt sick because of it.

There was one thing that changed though. The professor rarely spoke, often because he was not conscious, but when he did, Dennis listened.

The professor told him about how the Light would likely have noticed their absence and would most likely be planning on rescuing Dennis.

“You mean us, sir.”

“What was that?”

“They’re planning to rescue us. Not just me.” He corrected.

Dennis saw his professor bow his head and his dark hair hid his expression. Surely the Light would work to save their spy, won’t they? They wouldn’t leave a comrade behind.

But the professor stayed silent, so Dennis did what he always did when they were sure Death Eaters won’t be barging in on their cells. He moved just a tad closer to his professor, enough so the man knew that Dennis was with him, that his student was there with him and not being tortured Merlin knows where the professor was dragged to. And Dennis made a vow that he would make sure the professor survives this and they’d escape together.

Dennis was no fool. The only reason Snape hasn’t been trying to escape was because Dennis could very well get killed if they were caught. Waiting for rescue seems relatively safer than trying to escape the Dark Lord’s stronghold. He wanted to plot for ways out but when he proposed doing such a thing the professor hushed him and reminded him that the Dark Lord has more spies than him and that the walls have ears.

There were times when they made Dennis watch though, as they tortured Snape just outside the cell. They said it must be a great show for a Gryffindor like him. Dennis wanted to protest, to bang their cell and demand them to stop. But Snape demanded his word that he won’t do something that would endanger both of them. Revealing his emotions could get them killed, after all.

Dennis once again became a punching bag to the Death eaters, but he heard they were warned to not damage him to severely. Dennis wondered where the rescue was. Where was the Light? His whole body hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to go home, he almost can’t recall what home felt like anymore.

His professor returned in worse shape every time and Dennis feared he’d be left alone with the Death Eaters if Snape doesn’t hold on. What would he be holding on to anyway?

The Day finally came. A Death Eater splashed water to wake both and Dennis put himself between the Death Eater and his professor. Snape was sluggish, he can’t have much strength left.

The Death Eater bound him, and the professor and Dennis early screamed when the Death Eater stomped on his professor. A bag was pulled down on his head before he was dragged away. His heart quickened in fear and he wondered where they’d be going. Were they going to be killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself? Were they going to be cruciod to death? Dennis was nearly shaking with fear when he felt a tugging in his navel, they apparated and Dennis felt his stomach drop.

He heard a chilling voice, laughter harsh to the ears, where were they?

Then he heard Albus Dumbledore and his heart soared. But why did they apparate near Dumbledore? Death Eaters even You-Know-Who are afraid of Dumbledore, Dennis bit his lip.

The bag was removed from his head and he stared in horror as Hogwarts loomed before him, the faculty and many students stood behind the wards. He looked around and saw himself surrounded by masked Death Eaters, in the forefront was the Dark Lord himself.

What was going on?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just go along with it, people. Just enjoy the angst.

Severus could barely remember what led to this moment. A kidnapped student, a quick decision, and moving without even thinking about it. It was all very foolish really.

His hair was pulled, and he cringed at how close his face was to Voldemort.

“Tell me, Severus. Tell me what Dumbledore has offered you.” The Dark Lord whispered in his ear as he fought the urge to flinch away. “You were one of my trusted servants. Let me understand why you would betray me.” This game has been going on for what he thought was years. He kept his mouth shut and tried his best to occlude. He had a feeling the Dark Lord didn’t really need to know.

_“Crucio!”_

It was useless. At this rate he’d go mad before he could get Crevey out, where was the bloody order? The aurors should have been alerted about the disappearance of a student already. With his own absence surely they’d piece some of the puzzle together. So much for the Wizarding World’s Finest.

Snape was worried.

The Dark Lord should have killed him already. Traitors did not receive any mercy, so why was he even kept alive? A bargaining chip, maybe? He has heard some talk a few weeks back of a plan to gather more recruits. 

He was glad he had thought to mention those rumors to Albus.  He and Dumbledore have done their best in planning for several scenarios like this.

Time passed differently when you were constantly being battered. It moved slowly, each second between different curses seemed to pass as quick as a blink while the moments of the actual torture dragged on for hours.

He was thrown back into his cell. Creevey was black and blue once more, they were back to beating the child. Severus was glad to see the student was still breathing somehow.

“Creevey?” He whispered, the child laid still, and Severus thought he was already asleep.

“Yes, professor?”

“They are planning something. I need you to give me your word.”

“Professor?” Creevey sat up with a wince and met his gaze.

“Give me your word that you won’t be an idiotic Gryffindor.” His voice was steady, and he applauded himself in his mind. It almost felt like they were back in Hogwarts.

Creevey furrowed his brows. “I’m not sure I understand you, sir.”

Severus nearly rolled his eyes if the action didn’t make his already pounding head spin. “Listen to me carefully Mr. Creevey. You are a muggleborn wizard sorted into Gryffindor. By all means, you are the antithesis of what people perceive death eaters to be. Being sorted into your house means having the stupidity to get yourself into trouble and getting into trouble with these lot will mean our death. I am your professor and a spy for the light, to put it plainly, it is my duty to protect you and make sure you live to pass your NEWTS.”

There was something in the boy’s eyes that shifted.

“No heroics, Creevey. I do not need you to be a hero and make my job all the more difficult.” He growled.

“Yes, professor.” The boy nodded, squaring his shoulders.

“Yes, what?” He will not be fooled by semantics. Gryffindors wear their hearts on their sleeves, how comforting that things never change no matter where he is.

“Yes, I will not intentionally put myself in a dangerous situation and get in your way.” Creevey sighed, sinking back unto himself.

Snape nodded. It was good enough for now. He motioned for the boy to lay back down.

“You’ll get out of this Creevey.” He decided to throw the boy some bone. “Do you know why I am certain?”

“You said the Light would rescue  _us_ , sir.”

Severus ignored him, “Because the death eaters haven’t taken their masks off.”

“And that’s important why, professor?” Creevey furrowed his brow and Severus did roll his eyes now.

“Masks hide their identity, Mr. Creevey. What is the use of hiding their identities if there won’t be witnesses alive to testify against them? Therefore, this means that they believe that they cannot risk their positions to a witness that can reveal them to the wizengamot.”

Creevey nodded in understanding, the barest of smile in the boy’s face. Severus wondered why he bothered giving such hopes to the child, it might only lead to more pain if the Order didn’t hurry up.

“But professor, you’re a spy, right? You know these people, don’t you?”

Severus turned away. “Go to sleep, Creevey.”

The cold floor was uncomfortable, he had given his torn cloak to Creevey to use as some sort of mat or blanket. He quickly snatched it to himself every time he woke up before a torture session to make sure the Death Eaters remain oblivious. Why those morons let them keep the damn thing Severus would never know.

He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. Creevey has pushed himself by Severus’ side once again, the cloak somehow covering both as best as it could.

Severus sighed, he’d have to wake up earlier just to make sure the Death Eaters don’t get any new ideas for torture. He wasn’t quite willing to give up this warmth just yet.

Xxxxxxx

He was barely containing his screams. Today was one of those days. Hitting two birds with one stone, how wonderful. Someone must have realized that Creevey is a rather emotional child, it took them long enough. He was quite proud of the boy, he’d admit.

Watching someone be tortured in front of you was painful, especially if there was nothing you could do stop it. At the corner of his eye, he saw as Creevey tried to keep his tears at bay, clamping his mouth shut and not looking away. 

Looking away just made Bellatrix increase the pain until Severus made a sound that would force Creevey’s gaze back unto him. They learned that early on.  Severus found it best not to look at his student during these  _sessions._

The poor Gryffindor with his heart on his sleeves indeed.

The least Severus could do was minimize his student’s pain by remaining silent. Being silent was taken as a challenge by his tormentors though so Severus is really beginning to wonder why he bothered anyway. Creevey was also struggling with remaining quiet. To contrast Severus’ silence, Creevey’s protests were taken as encouragement.

When Rodolphus resorted to more physical aspects of torture, he kept quiet as best he could and watched his blood run on the floor and made sure he was turned away from Creevey. The child would definitely need a mind healer after this.

He still heard whispers of conversation when they thought they had lost consciousness. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of them. He grunted as he was thrown back inside the cell, Creevey moving back to give him some space.

“You’ll need more than a mind-healer after this.” He said as he struggled to a sitting position back in their cell.

“Maybe we could cut some cost and share one, eh professor?” Creevey still hadn’t given up the hope that both of them would come out of this alive. Severus held no such illusion but-

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Severus scoffed, “They have some confidentiality clauses that prevents that.”

“Maybe we could share a muggle therapist then. It could be something like a group session, we’ll keep score on who can horrify them better.” Creevey’s grin missed some if its light.

When did he develop such a humor? Snape smirked at him and the boy smiled a little easier. Children rarely smiled in his presence. Maybe they were both in the fringes of madness.

Severus couldn’t sleep while his mind was whirring while Creevey couldn’t sleep because of the foreboding silence that follows the death eaters’ fun. Severus began to quietly whisper the steps on making a draught of peace for the hospital wing he was scheduled to do every month.

Maybe Creevey’s potion grades would improve. It wouldn’t do to have the child’s education neglected because they were being tortured every day. Severus looked at the student sleeping next to him and without breaking from his lecture, he moved just a bit closer. Dying of hypothermia was very un-heroic and the Gryffindor beside him would prefer a more dignified death.

Snape sighed, the child had no business dying this young. Gallows humor should not be applied to children, they had no place in the gallows after all.

The quiet, not so peaceful nights gave them enough time to recover somewhat. Just enough quiet to make sure they remain relatively sane. It all ended when they were woken by cold water being dumped on them by other death eaters. Severus sputtered and coughed until a boot came crashing on his chest. A sack was thrown on his head and he didn’t even have the chance to remind Creevey of his word.

Xxxxxx

Albus never thought he’d see this day. The height of Tom’s arrogance, his hubris, has reached an all-time high. The dark mark has appeared just outside of the wards, he felt Hogwarts warning him of foes ready to attack outside of her protection.

He made sure to order the students back to their dormitories. He quickly cast a Patronus and watched it fly off as he ordered the rest of the professors to join him outside.

What he saw made his eyes harden. Dozens of death eaters stood poised a few feet outside of the wards, all their wands were pointed at him. No spell could reach past the wards, but it was true both ways, Albus could not spell their wands away from them.

“Albus? What is this?” Minerva growled at his right, her wand already drawn as she eyed the masked people around them.

He walked forward before stopping two meters from the wards, the professors carefully following him.

The sound of heavy footsteps followed and he hazard a glance and confirmed his suspicion. Students were there as well.

“Go back to your dormitories.” He said calmly, his eyes trained back to the Death Eaters.

“The Third years are watching the lower years professor. The fifth-year prefects are with them.” Of course, Harry and his friends would insist on joining the festivities. Echoes from other houses made his head swim. Too many children and too many death eaters in such a close distance.

“You are to go there now, every single one of you. This isn’t some game!” Filius was ordering but it was useless. The students have made up their mind, and he was right, this isn’t some game anymore.

“No professor. We’re not going anywhere!”

“, Dumbledore let them stay. That’s what we came here for after all.” One of the Death Eaters took of their mask and revealed himself as Voldemort himself. Albus heard cries from the students but nobody ran back inside. Brave children,  _foolish_ , Severus would call them. Albus frowned at the reminder of his spy’s absence.

“Now, now children. Calm down.” Voldemort looked amused as he took several steps toward the wards. “I cannot cross the wards and your headmaster is not foolish enough to cross it and meet his end via the wands of my skilled Death Eaters.”

“It is a stalemate Tom. Now, I do wonder what it is you want.”

Voldemort’s face twisted into a scowl. “This is far from a stalemate, old man. Or have you forgotten that I have one of yours?” Tom waved his hand and a small figure was revealed to be kneeling surrounded by three Death Eaters.

“Dennis!” Colin Creevey’s voice rang out as his brother’s bruised face was revealed. It took several Gryffindors to hold him in place. Albus thought someone cast a  _petrificus totalus_  but his attention remained on Voldemort. He dearly hoped that spell would hold, a distraught brother is a force to be reckoned with after all.

“As you can see, he has all his extremities. Though, I admit the transport may have been  _bumpy_.” He ran a finger down Dennis’ bruised cheek and the boy flinched, Voldemort quickly took hold of the student’s face, staring down maliciously.

“Give Dennis Creevey back, Tom.” Albus gripped his wand tight, his eyes hard as steel as the Dark Lord paused, he cocked his head to the side as if in thought before breaking into a horrifying grin.

“Nobody is to enter that castle until I am through saying my piece. As a gesture of my  _good faith_ …” Tom took hold of Creevey’s hair, forcing out a cry from the boy as the Dark Lord’s wand playfully stroked his neck. “The boy shall be returned -unharmed- after I finish,  _provided_ that nobody will interrupt our little chat.”

Albus glanced at the other professors behind him, his gaze fixing on Colin Creevey for just a few seconds, before returning to Voldemort. “Very well Tom. Make it quick.”

Voldemort eyed the students like how a predator eyes its next meal, he nodded at his death eaters. Albus watched the death eaters roughly take Dennis from Voldemort’s sight. Another captive was roughly kicked forward, falling gracelessly into the dirt. He knew who that was. The torn white shirt stained by blood barely hid the damage already done on his torso. Albus knew that Severus would play a part in this, he had a feeling that majority of the audience did too.

“What a spy you have, Dumbledore.” Voldemort twisted his visage into a cruel grin. “Such skill to have continued his deception for so long.”

Despite Albus knowing who it was, he still winced as the truth was brought to light. Severus Snape’s face was streaked with blood and bruises and students gasped at the sight. Any rumors surrounding Snape being part of the disappearance of Dennis Creevey was turned to dust.

Snape’s mouth was moving but there were no words to be heard. Dumbledore met Snape’s eyes, he gave a barely noticeable nod his spy.

“Professor!” 

“Professor Snape!” 

“Let him go!”

Albus was surprised at the anger of the student’s voices. Pomona had to hold back a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw back lest they walk to their deaths.

“My, my. I find myself surprised, Severus. I thought your student hated the very sight of you.” Voldemort raised his wand.  _“Finite Incantatem.”_ The silencio was lifted but Severus remained quiet. His eyes scanned the crowd of students and then to the death eaters around him before dropping to the ground.

“Nothing to say,  _professor_?” Voldemort paused, his eyes alight with malicious mirth as briefly locked his gaze to Dumbledore. “That’s alright, you don’t have to speak. _Crucio_.”

Students shrieked as Severus was hit by the curse. Dumbledore could see him biting his lip, screwing his eyes shut, anything to withhold the scream begging to be let out. Screams of protests rose from the crowd but Voldemort was fixated on Severus’ thrashing form. Finally, a cry broke out and Voldemort terminated the curse and laughed.

“I admit, wrenching those screams is half the fun. You really do know how to pick them, don’t you?” Albus’s steady gaze met Voldemort’s.

“Say your piece Tom. I grow weary of your games.”

“I’m doing you a favor, Dumbledore.” He paused, “What is the muggle saying, oh yes, I’m hitting two birds with one stone. Three, if you really think about it.” As if deeming him unworthy of the Dark Lord’s attention, Voldemort signaled his two death eaters to take Snape. The masked figures each took one arm and hauled Snape to his knees, the thrashing earlier making his partially caked wounds bleed once more.

Voldemort’s gaze once again drifted to the students. Flitwick was almost growling as he stepped closer to the students.

“That was another gesture of my  _good faith_  children. I know many of you have dreamed of casting that curse upon your potions master. He has that way with people.” There were protests once more, screams demanding that their professor and their classmate to be let go. Albus once again met Severus’ eyes, silently willing him to hold on.

Voldemort scowled, whipping his wand and making a slashing movement. Snape gave a brief cry as another cut was added on his wounded body. That shut the students up. Dennis seems to be screaming as well but he was also cast with a _silencio_  by the death eaters before their arrival.

“You will stop cursing Severus, Tom. We have a deal.”

“I don’t think we do, Dumbledore. The arrangement we have only extends to Dennis Creevey, have you forgotten already?” Albus watched as Voldemort’s wand touch Severus, the wand’s tip was charmed to mimic a blade. Severus winced as the feather-like touch burned as the Dark Lord drew patterns on his skin.

“I assume you want a ransom for Severus’ return?” Albus asked. Voldemort stopped what he was doing, cocking his head to the side as if he was thinking. Then he laughed, and the death eaters followed.

“A ransom? A ransom implies that there will be an exchange of two variables having equal value to the two parties. A spy with his cover blown?” Voldemort shook his head as if chiding Albus, “He’s barely worth a knut.” The Dark Lord took Severus’ chin and forced him to look up. Snape spat on the Dark Lord’s face.

The death eaters were quick. They backhanded him and kicked him down, they continued to kick his body as Voldemort wiped the bloody spit from his snake-like face. They only stopped when Voldemort raised his hand.

“Defiant to the end.” Voldemort muttered. “But you still amount to nothing, Severus. Never forget that you are mine to punish as I see fit.”

The death eaters brought Snape back on his knees, gagging him this time with a dirty rag. Albus could see the amusement of every death eater present. He had a feeling everything was choreographed for Tom’s plot.

“Severus doesn’t belong to you, Tom.” Albus’ eyes hardened.

“He was mine the moment I marked him!” Voldemort spat.

The Dark Lord appeared to take a breath to calm himself. It was chilling to see such a human action being done by someone not quite human anymore. But then he raised his red eyes and the Voldemort, the one in the first war, the charismatic young man recruiting people to his cause, suddenly appeared in his mind’s eye. It was indeed chilling.

“Severus Snape was a spy that lay undetected in my ranks for years. He joined my cause when he was but a boy, he was indeed one of my most faithful followers. But he was swayed by Dumbledore, such a pity really.” Voldemort glanced at the children and his eyes almost looked like they softened. It made Albus feel sick to his stomach.

“There is a war coming, children. Staying neutral can only go on for so long, you will have to choose, and I truly wish you knew what side to pick.”

“It’s not with you!” a Weasley shouted though Albus was uncertain who.

“No one will join you after that, you monster!” Was that Finch-Fletchley?

“Get your snake-face away from here!” So many students, so many voices. It would be easier to point out those who were not yelling and cursing.

Voldemort lazily raised his wand and the student’s quietened. A silent curse was sent Severus’ way and they watched as he shuddered for a brief few seconds before slumping against the arms that held him up. The death eaters holding him let go of their burden, seemingly wanting to spit on the traitor.

“We’ve established that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore,” He continued as if nothing happened, “He is a rather important part of the old man’s forces, don’t you think?” Voldemort grinned maliciously and met Dumbledore’s eyes. “Then why did he not look for him? I have had Severus and young Creevey enjoying my hospitality for a while now. Why did no one come for them?”

“You lie.” Minerva hissed as she came forward to be beside Albus. “Albus has sent men to-”

“Incompetent men, then? You rely so much on your spy, it’s almost pitiful. I have been inside his mind and what he has shown me on how your precious Order of the Phoenix treat him makes me wonder now why he even turned in the first place.” Voldemort sneered.

The students nervously eyed their professors. But Dumbledore remained silent.

“Dumbledore’s little order has incompetent men who cannot rescue a student and their prized spy. Is that truly the side you wish to align yourselves with?” Voldemort twisted his lip in victory. “Needless to say that Dumbledore’s ranks are composed mostly of Gryfffndors, make of that what you will.”

“The students will not join your death eaters, Tom.” Albus glanced at the mass of students behind him. “They are not cruel minions willing to do your bidding.”

“And they will do yours?”

Tom’s gaze pierced him. Albus would be lying if he didn’t feel stung. Something in his form must have slipped because Tom began to chuckle darkly, looking back to the uncertain students behind Dumbledore.

“How do you recruit your followers, I wonder? I have never asked Severus. I wonder if you approach them on their seventh year? Do you, I wonder, regale them with speeches for the  _greater good_? Do you fill their heads with illusions of valor?” Tom paused. “Curiously enough, I never saw such a thing in Snape’s mind. Is it different, with other houses I mean? Or is it just Slytherin?”

Albus growled, stepping forward and gripping his wand tight. “Cease your foolishness Tom.”

“Hit a nerve I see. I doubt you have many green and silver in your ranks.” Tom grinned before it dropped, and he addressed the students. “Do you see? Does your precious Leader of the Light truly care about you or are you mere canon-fodder for him? I have proof right here children! His spy! The very soldier he continues to send to me despite knowing that one slip could mean Snape’s painful death. How has Dumbledore treated his useful spy?” Tom turned and once again cast the  _cruciatus_ on Severus’ prone form. The children watched as their professor’s resolve in not making a sound falter easier this time and he let out a scream that would haunt their nightmares for weeks.

“He does nothing to stop it.” Voldemort shouted amidst Snape’s screams.

“Stop it already!”

“He’s already hurt!”

“We get the picture, now stop cursing the professor!”

“Stop it!”

The heads of houses were quick to stop any foolish students from running to their deaths. “Let me go! This isn’t right, let me go! We have to help professor Snape!”

 Albus tightened his mind’s shield, controlling his emotions. He was gripping his wand so tight he wonders if he’d break it. He swallowed the lump in his throat when Voldemort finally, finally, halts the curse. He glances at Dennis and saw the child’s face covered in tears, his mouth moving silently. He felt his heart turn heavy once more as Dennis’ wide eyes met his.

_Why aren’t you doing anything?_

It spoke loud and clear. Many people were thinking the same thing and Albus shut them all out.

Only a single death eater raised Snape to his knees once more, keeping him upright by gripping his hair tightly. Albus met Severus’ tired eyes.

“Did you enjoy that, students? Severus does give the most pleasurable screams.” Voldemort seemed high, his half-lidded eyes and the almost lazy smile on his face could have fooled others that he has just ingested some very illegal potion. It was sickening.

“Maybe you think that Dumbledore has given Snape an order. Maybe they have a deal that once Snape can no longer spy, he is no longer part of the order, thus will no longer receive their protection. Is that the man you wish to swear your allegiances to? He hasn’t lifted a hand to save young Creevey over there, as well.”

Dennis seem to freeze as Voldemort turned his eyes on him. “You must have thought that the Order would save you, didn’t you? I wonder if they even bothered looking for you during your stay in my stronghold. I was in Snape’s mind and I never saw your headmaster telling his spy to save you.” Tears filled Dennis’ eyes. Albus willed the child to look at him, to make him understand that Albus  _did_ have the Order look for both of them, that aurors were called and the Order assisted in any way they can. The child refused to look at him.

“You see, children?  Does your Headmaster even truly care about you? His Order of the Phoenix is filled with Gryffindors willing to die for his cause. What about the other houses? The loyalty and hard-work of Hufflepuff, the intelligence and knowledge of Ravenclaw, and of course, the cunning and ambition of Slytherins?”

“ _You_  only take pureblood Slytherins.” A student called him out. It was too quiet to decipher who uttered it. Albus felt a spike of fear.

“An oversight, I assure you.” Tom grinned his charming smile. It was unnerving to see it reflected on his snake-like visage. “Your very own Professor is a half-blood and I marked him during the first war. There are many in my numbers of dubious blood-status, it doesn’t mean that they are unworthy of the mark. I assure you that I accept people from all houses, yes, even Gryffindor. I daresay a Gryffindor was vital in my return and has been rewarded greatly.”

Albus can feel a shift in the air. Severus was blinking as if he has finally regained enough of his senses to ignore the pain in his body. Albus nodded.

“My followers are rewarded greatly and punished accordingly, don’t mistake me. I have retrieved my loyal death eaters from Azkaban while your Headmaster can barely retrieve his spy and his student. My followers enjoy the finest of robes, the greatest of meals, and power so intoxicating they barely know what to do with it. After all, why should you hide who you are from muggles? What can they do, that you cannot do better? You know what they did to our kind, you know why we are forced into living our lives a secret. But truly ask yourself, is the world not for you as well, you who have magic in your veins, you who can accomplish so many things. Why force yourself to hide who you are just to make other lesser people feel powerful?”

Tom wasn’t done. He opened his mouth to speak but laughter rang in the air.

His cold red eyes fixed themselves on the laughing form of Severus Snape, other students gaped while other cried. Was their professor driven to madness?

“Mad already, traitor? Dear Alice and Frank, lasted longer than you.” The death eater holding Snape up shoved him to the ground. They lifted their wand as if to curse him but was waved off by Voldemort.

“Finally deigning to speak, Severus?”

Snape got on his feet, he was wobbly, and many thought he’d fall back on his face but he did it. His hands were bound behind him and the wands of death eaters were pointed straight at him, but he met he Dark Lord’s eyes with a mad grin on his face.

“I have half a mind to assign a three-feet essay on how  _stupid_  your speech was, my Lord.” The mad laughed devolved into a dark chuckle.

“Your followers consist mostly of pure-blood lines who have old money to support those  _finest of robes and greatest of meals,_  and I give you a point, they barely do know how to use the power their money bought them.” Snape stepped forward, all eyes on him. He faltered in his step just in time to dodge a stray spell from a death eater. Voldemort glared at the interruption.

“The bloody Order may have taken their time but giving them the benefit of the doubt, not even your followers know the exact location of your stronghold. Everybody knows where Azkaban is.” Snape shook his head as if to clear the dizziness he was sure to suffer from.

“You defend the Order even now, traitor?”

“They may need an attitude adjustment and a right kick in the ass but, I suppose, yes. I am.”

“Then you are a bigger fool than I thought. I wanted to play with you more, Severus. But I see a public demonstration of what I do to traitors will be far more memorable.” Voldemort narrowed his eyes and raised his wand. “Any last words?” He mocked.

“I have many more to say but an owl will do I suppose. Albus has been signaling me to shut up for quite a while now-” Snape raised his head, revealing his blood-stained face and almost-mad smile. As the Dark Lord lost his patience and raised his wand above his head, he was disarmed.

XXXXXX

Several death eaters fell as the aurors and members of the order finally showed themselves, hidden within the trees and cloaked within the inch of their teeth with disillusionment charms. Snape was quick to avoid the line of fire of Voldemort. He risked a cheeky wink before rolling away from yet another killing curse aimed at him.

“Snape!” Mad-Eye, of all people, tossed him a wand. He didn’t have the time to be surprised, he made use of the unfamiliar wand and cursed he death eater creeping towards the retired auror. They nodded at each other before going at different directions.

He was in no way in any condition to fight. The blood loss has already made him do things he never imagined he would. Voldemort’s roar of rage was worth it, it really was. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him moving. Creevey’s entourage was holding the boy by the cuff of his neck, cursing everything within cursing distance. Dennis spotted him and immediately wriggled violently to distract the death eater long enough for Snape to stun the bastard. He cut off the binds of Creevey and then released the  _silencio._

“Professor!”

Snape picked up the fallen death eater’s mask- Yaxley, of course it was- and put it in Dennis’ hands.

“Remember your word, Mr. Creevey?” He muttered as he looked around the battlefield, mapping routes safest towards the wards. Dumbledore has joined the fight as well as other professors now that the threat of an immediate Avada to the head was gone. Filius wisely put up a shield around the students to keep them inside the wards. Snape could make out many students protesting and wanting to join the fray. Idiots, the lot of them.

“Yes, professor. But sir-”

“What?” Snape was pulling the boy to an expanse of trees to at least have some cover from the spells being cast by both dark and light. They could have made a break for it for the wards but there were just too many death eaters surrounding that area. They’ll get the aurors to thin that number down in a few minutes.

“You’re not going to fight, are you? I mean- you’re already bleeding and- and-” Creevey’s eyes roamed around him and Severus grabbed his chin to force the child at look at him.

“I’ve no use for one of your Gryffindor breakdowns, Creevey. My main objective is to get you back to Hogwarts-”

“So, I could sit my NEWTs, yes, of course sir.” Creevey took a breath and finally reined in his emotion. Good.

“It better be O’s, you brat.” Snape cast a quick healing charm on them just to make sure either them don’t keel over, “Follow me closely and keep your head down.” It was nowhere near safe but it has to be enough.

Snape maintained a steady grip on his wrist and Dennis made sure to look around them, wary for any spells headed their way. They were off.

Severus thought about donning a death eater mask but quickly rejected the idea. Friendly fire would be too likely in this scenario and the death eaters aren’t all morons, someone would notice that they were headed towards the castle instead of away from it.

“Snape, get that kid inside now!” Someone from the order screamed as they took down the death eater closest to the duo. Honestly, what do these people think he was doing?

It was just a few more meters before they reached the wards, just a few more.

“Not so fast traitor! Crucio!”

He was quick enough to turn around and deflect the curse. Dear Bellatrix, always such an inconvenience.

“Not helping your master escape, Bella?” He asked, hiding Creevey behind him.

“How dare you question my Lord’s power?” She shrieked and sent another curse their way. And another, and another.

“Creevey, listen to me.” He whispered as he kept blocking the damnable curses sent their way, “When I distract Bella, go and run for the wards, understood?”

He didn’t bother checking if his student was listening. A quick  _Levicorpus_ and he had Bella up in the air, shrieking like the mad harpy she was.  _“Incarcerous!”_ The flailing stopped, and Bella dropped to the floor bound and squirming. Snape felt the world turn on its axis and he fell to his knees to stop the nausea and the demand of his body for rest.

“C’mon professor, just a bit more.” Creevey tugged at him and he was up to his feet.

“I told you to run.”

“I didn’t hear you professor.” Severus really doubted that claim, but he was too tired to argue.

“Professor, look out!” He was tugged yet again and this time his face did meet the ground. His heart sped up in time just for his reflexes to pull himself back to his feet. He was going to give that boy detention for the rest of his years in Hogwarts.

Creevey grinned at him, proud that he managed to stun a death eater with a wand not of his own and maybe enough adrenaline to hide the hysteria and panic in those young eyes. Snape shook his head, “To the wards, boy.” The adrenaline was leaving his system and Severus could already see black spots tingeing hi vision. Dennis could see him flagging.

 _“Ennervate.”_ Creevey waved his wand at Severus. Before taking his professor’s, arm and putting it on his shoulders. “C’mon professor.”

The battle was still raging but Voldemort was nowhere in sight, some death eaters were trying to disapparate away to save their skins but the aurors and the Order were doing their best to contain everyone.

Snape felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something was wrong.

He turned around, dragging Creevey’s attention back as well.

“Professor!”

Snape felt Creevey moving to shield him and he did the only thing he could.

He cast a _Sectumsempra_  at the death eater’s direction before wrapping his arms around the boy and lifted the protesting lad and sprinted to the wards.

The moment he felt the wards hit his skin he collapsed and they fell in a heap. “Damn it Creevey, I said no heroics.” Snape nodded at Poppy and looked at Creevey before allowing him to finally, finally, lay back on the grass and rest.

The blood covering the boy was extensive. Poppy was within their side immediately, the prefects wisely herding away the other students except for Colin Creevey.

“Come now Dennis where-”

“It’s not my blood!”

“Dennis-” Colin was almost bowled over as Dennis shoved his brother away to reach Snape who was lying beside him.

“Professor!”

Poppy cursed, a small dagger was wedged between Severus’ ribs. She has to look inside first before pulling the thing out.

“Professor!” Shock and hysteria tinged Dennis’ voice and Severus opened his eyes again to the relief of those around them. Dennis held his hand tightly and Severus looked at it oddly before meeting Creevey’s tearful eyes. “You saved me again.” Creevey all but whispered.

Dragging the suicidal and reckless boy back had been a strain. Severus wasn’t entirely sure he could have deflected the dagger even if he wasn’t pre-occupied.

“I daresay my attempt has been more successful than the last one, Mr. Creevey.” Severus could hardly feel anything and he knew that that was bad. “How bad Poppy?”

“I can’t get a clear reading of the internal damage and I can’t move you anywhere until I take care of the bleeding somehow. Would you suggest pulling the dagger out right now?”

Asking the stab victim if they should take the knife out, clever idea, really.

“It wouldn’t be wise…I should think.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Poppy sighed. “I’ll heal your other wounds for now. Just to make sure you don’t bleed anymore for the time being.”

“What do you mean? The knife should be pulled out, right? So, you could heal the wound?” Colin asked as he held his brother, not quite willing to let him go anytime soon. “It’s the worst of the physical damage.”

“No Mr. Creevey. The dagger, believe it or not, is keeping the blood in and thus making sure professor Snape doesn’t bleed any more than he already is. Taking it out could very well be the cause of his death. But that’s not all-”

“Did you see who threw the dagger, Severus?” Dumbledore appeared beside Poppy, brushing the hair on his forehead away. Severus wished he would stop and wished he wouldn’t.

“No. I’m quite certain that it was not Bellatrix though.”

“Why is that important?” Dennis asked, refusing to let go of Snape’s hand. It was cold in his touch

“Bellatrix has quite the nasty dagger she inherited from the Black family. A cursed dagger who’s inflicted wounds can never heal.” Dumbledore said, mindful of how the Creevey brothers blanched.

“But it wasn’t her that threw it. It can’t be her dagger. The professor bound her and-”

“Dennis.” Colin shook his brother. “Dennis it’s okay, look at me.”

“Perhaps Dennis should not be here, Poppy.” Dumbledore frowned as he saw the young professor lose more color in his already pale face. His breathing has also changed, and the headmaster was not ready to deal with a dying professor and a hysterical child just yet.

“Get it out.” Snape gasped out. “It’s not Bella’s but it is cursed. I’d know by now if it was hers. The pain is quickly increasing, as if to compensate the times Severus ignored it.

“Do you know what it does, Severus?”

“No. But I need it out, soon.” Snape clenched his teeth.

Poppy took a deep breath and called in Flitwick. He knew some medical charms good enough for first aid. She has already called for St. Mungo’s and they’ve been willing to send healers, some of which are already healing the wounded.

“Severus-”

“Wait!” Snape swallowed the scream he wanted to let out. His wounds are catching up to him. “My Slytherins-”

“They will receive your letter, Severus. And they will listen, I assure you.” Dumbledore took Snape’s other hand. “I promise.”

Severus nodded. “Dennis-” Creevey’s hand tightened its grip.

“No sir. You’ll be fine! You can tell me later when we’re scaring the therapists, remember? You don’t want me to know what you’re going to say, that way I can come up of things that would scare them even more. We can talk later and then we-”

“Dennis.” His voice was softer and the tears in Dennis’ eyes fell. “It’s not your fault.”

Dennis sobbed, and his brother held him as he broke down. “Professor, please!”

“Keep the faith Creevey. I expect straight O’s on your OWLs.” Snape nodded at Dumbledore. The old wizard cast a silent sleeping charm on the distraught boy and Colin glared. “It’s better this way, Mr. Creevey.” Colin begrudgingly nodded, lifting his brother easily away from the scene. He didn’t want to lie to Dennis.

Poppy waved the two healers over. She has done what she could. The cuts on his torso are sealed and the internal bleeding has been managed. All except for the damage received from the cruciatus and the blasted dagger.

“I cannot give you a potion for this, Severus. It will react too much with the blood-replenisher and the cruciatus potion.”

“Just get it over with, Poppy.”

It was a good thing they were not in the hospital wing or else the whole place would have been a disorganized mess the moment Poppy removed it from Severus’ flesh.

An inhuman scream followed as something dark slithered from the wound, looking like black blood as it strove to cling to the blade. The essence hissed at them as if it was sentient. It coiled itself up, the black thing resembled a snake, hissing in delight as Severus began to shake. It looked as if it would take form of an actual snake using Severus’ blood and magic-

 The two healers were quick to restrain him.

“Albus!”

Dumbledore lifted his wand and cast the strongest counter he knew just before the snake-like curse could cause even more damage.

Severus fell limp and his blood ran red once again. It ran a little bit too fast.

The healers did what they could do before taking him to the hospital wing.

A few hours later they deemed him stable enough to port-key to St. Mungo’s

XXXXX

Dennis took a deep breath as he gazed at the green grass surrounding Hogwarts. Graduation was upon them.

Who knew that a mischievous run for sweets would get him kidnapped by death eaters so long ago. Who knew that the most hated professor of Hogwarts would be the one to save him?

He sat in the field a few meters from the wards. He remembers foolishly trying to save Professor Snape and being pulled back. Dennis was not sure where the professor summoned that strength to pull him away when he was already almost dead on his feet. And the dagger-

Creevey froze.

The therapist was indeed horrified and had to be obliviated. A mind-healer was hired, and they did help. To a degree. There were things that took time to heal.

“I don’t have straight O’s. Frankly speaking, Defense has never been a very good subject here in Hogwarts. Arithmancy gives me headaches and the plants in Herbology were fine until they tried to eat me. I did scrape an E on those, so you should be glad enough as it is, eh professor?”

It was silent, and Dennis held his breath.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Put on a cloak, Gryffindor. Dying of hypothermia is far too unheroic for you.”

A cloak was tossed on his head and he grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I do enjoy some great Snape-whump and heaven knows why I picked Dennis to torment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure wish-fulfillment like any other works I write. Kinda weird labeling angst as wish-fulfillment but eh. Hope you liked it though!


End file.
